Green Arrow/IronspeedKnight
* * * * |bio = Oliver Queen was a spoiled, thrill-seeking playboy until he was left stranded on a deserted island for several years. There, he trained to become a master archer in order to survive. After his return home, he used his new-found skills to became the costumed vigilante known as Green Arrow, becoming a politically active champion of the common man. }} |Multi-Function Level 2 = 5 |Level 2 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 2 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 2 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 2 Tab Name 4 = 4 |Level 2 Tab Name 5 = 5 |name2a = Boxing Glove Arrow |stamina2a = 10% |target2a = One Enemy |damage2a = 402 - 631 |hits2a = 1 |hitcrit2a = 100% / 30% |type2a = Ranged |effects2a = |name2b = Stunner Arrow |stamina2b = 10% |target2b = One Enemy |damage2b = 402 - 631 |hits2b = 1 |hitcrit2b = 100% / 30% |type2b = Electric Ranged |effects2b = |name2c = Explosive-Scattering Arrow |stamina2c = 10% |target2c = One Enemy |damage2c = 402 - 631 |hits2c = 1 |hitcrit2c = 100% / 30% |type2c = Tech Slashing Ranged |effects2c = |name2d = Kryptonite Arrow |stamina2d = 10% |target2d = One Enemy |damage2d = 402 - 631 |hits2d = 1 |hitcrit2d = 100% / 30% |type2d = Kryptonite Slashing Ranged |effects2d = |name2e = Sonic Arrow |stamina2e = 10% |target2e = One Enemy |damage2e = 402 - 631 |hits2e = 1 |hitcrit2e = 100% / 30% |type2e = Sonic Tech Ranged |effects2e = |Multi-Function Level 6 = 5 |Level 6 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 6 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 6 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 6 Tab Name 4 = 4 |Level 6 Tab Name 5 = 5 |name3a = Magic-Infused Arrow |stamina3a = 10% |target3a = One Enemy |damage3a = 402 - 631 |hits3a = 1 |hitcrit3a = 100% / 30% |type3a = Magic Slashing Ranged |effects3a = |name3b = Diamond Tipped Arrow |stamina3b = 10% |target3b = One Enemy |damage3b = 402 - 631 |hits3b = 1 |hitcrit3b = 100% / 30% |type3b = Slashing Ranged |effects3b = |name3c = Incendiary Arrow |stamina3c = 10% |target3c = One Enemy |damage3c = 402 - 631 |hits3c = 1 |hitcrit3c = 100% / 30% |type3c = Fire Ranged |effects3c = |name3d = Frost Arrow |stamina3d = 10% |target3d = One Enemy |damage3d = 402 - 631 |hits3d = 1 |hitcrit3d = 100% / 30% |type3d = Ice Ranged |effects3d = |name3e = Tear Gas Arrow |stamina3e = 10% |target3e = One Enemy |damage3e = 402 - 631 |hits3e = 1 |hitcrit3e = 100% / 30% |type3e = Slashing Ranged |effects3e = |Multi-Function Level 9 = 5 |Level 9 Tab Name 1 = 1 |Level 9 Tab Name 2 = 2 |Level 9 Tab Name 3 = 3 |Level 9 Tab Name 4 = 4 |Level 9 Tab Name 5 = 5 |name4a = Triple Emerald |stamina4a = 10% |target4a = All Enemies |damage4a = 402 - 631 |cooldown4a = 2 Rounds |hits4a = 1 |hitcrit4a = 100% / 30% |type4a = Slashing Ranged |effects4a = 80% chance 80% chance |name4b = Boomerang Arrow |stamina4b = 10% |target4b = One Enemy |damage4b = 402 - 631 |hits4b = 1 |hitcrit4b = 100% / 30% |type4b = Ranged |effects4b = |name4c = Cupid Arrow |stamina4c = 10% |target4c = One Enemy |damage4c = 402 - 631 |hits4c = 1 |hitcrit4c = 100% / 30% |type4c = Magic Ranged |Text4c = I know, I know. |effects4c = |name4d = Mini-Invisible Arrow |stamina4d = 10% |target4d = One Enemy |damage4d = 402 - 631 |hits4d = 1 |hitcrit4d = 100% / 30% |type4d = Slashing Ranged |effects4d = |name4e = Buzzsaw Arrow |stamina4e = 10% |target4e = One Enemy |damage4e = 402 - 631 |hits4e = 1 |hitcrit4e = 100% / 30% |type4e = Slashing Ranged |effects4e = }} Category:Infiltrators Category:Heroes Category:DC Comics Category:Non-Marvel Category:DC: Justice League Legion